A printing group is known from DE 44 30 693 A1. A forme cylinder is driven and its output is transmitted to the transfer cylinder via spur wheels. In one preferred embodiment, a journal of the forme cylinder, embodied as a rotor, is axially displaceable in the stator for adjusting the lateral register on the forme cylinder. In one preferred embodiment, the forme and transfer cylinders are driven in pairs.
EP 0 722 831 B1 also discloses a drive for a cylinder, wherein the cylinder, which is driven by a motor, is axially displaceably arranged for the purpose of adjusting the lateral register. A rotor, which is coaxially arranged on the journal of the cylinder, can be axially moved in the stator.
In DE 196 03 663 A1 a forme cylinder is displaceable in the circumferential direction in respect to the transfer cylinder via a gear and a helical gear. The forme cylinder, and the transfer cylinder acting together with it, can be driven in parallel by a motor. An inking system assigned to the forme cylinder can be driven by a spur wheel that is arranged on the journal of the forme cylinder.
EP 1 000 737 A1 discloses a drive mechanism for a cylinder sleeve via a shaft which can be axially clamped against a disk. An axial coupling, which will allow an axial relative movement, is provided between the drive motor and the sleeve.
Various embodiments of torsionally rigid compensation couplings are disclosed inter alia on pages 407 to 411 of “Taschenbuch für den Maschinenbau”, Mechanical Engineering Handbook, Dubbel, 15th ed.
DE 197 55 316 C2 discloses a drive mechanism for a cylinder by a drive motor via a gear and a “compensating coupling”. Further cylinders are individually driven by their own drive motors. Because of their closeness to their respective cylinders, the drive motors are arranged offset from each other.
An operational connection between a forme cylinder driven via a gear and a transfer cylinder is known from DE 25 53 768 B2. A releasable coupling is arranged between the cylinders for the purpose of selective release.